My Other Half
by SummerRose503
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are twenty-six years old and after Sebastian is mistaken for Barry. Barry and Sebastian's fathers reveal the truths to them
1. Prologue

Nora Allen came into the pub crying after having a fight with her husband while they were on vacation in Paris, France. She ordered a drink to calm her nerves, when she reached her third drink and slowly becoming tipsy a man with beautiful green eyes came up to her, "Hello love," he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist to rub her leg and his hand slowly traveling up her thigh.

She glanced at his hand on her leg it sent shivers down her spine and it made her head go crazy with emotions this was wrong but it felt so right. She slowly looked at his much toned, muscular chest she could see the outline of his abs through his black shirt, Nora suddenly felt very hot in the face. She looked him into his almond shaped green eyes and smiled at him. "Hello…Mr..." she paused, "What is your name?"

Patrick Smythe."

"Smythe as in Smythe Industries?"

"Yes my grandfather, Sebastian Smythe created it and it has been in the family for generations. I plan to pass it down to my son when he is ready and name him after my grandfather."

She smiled, "That's very kind of you."

"Glad you think so...now I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Nora Allen."

He leaned in closer, "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone, Ms. Allen"

"Actually…" she was going to correct him by saying she was married but what was the harm in allowing a man to buy her a drink and flirt as long as it didn't lead to anything else.

Little did Nora know that it would lead to something more. The two got so drunk, Nora very drunk, ended up getting a taxi to Patrick's penthouse and spent the entire night together.

The next morning Nora woke with a pounding headache, "How much did I drink last night," she groaned seeing the light shining through the windows.

"Enough for me to get you to come home with me."

Nora jumped up pulling the sheet with her as Patrick came out of the bathroom drinking a glass of water and was not wearing a thing. "Who are you?"

He laughed, "You really were drunk."

"Answer me!" she snapped trying to ignore the blasting head ache.

"Patrick Smythe, the guy you had sex with last night."

Her eyes went wide, "Where's my husband?!"

"Husband?!"

"Yes my husband. Henry Bartholomew Allen."

"Get out!" he yelled tossing her clothes and storming out of the bedroom he refused to get caught being with a married woman.

Nora started crying once she left the penthouse and got a taxi to her hotel, she had lost her room key sometime last night, "I need a new room key," she told the front desk.

"Here you go Mrs. Allen, have a wonderful day."

She nodded and left for her room without a word. She rode the elevator alone and entered the hotel room to be attacked in hugs and kisses by Henry. "Are you alright my love? Where have you been? I called you but discovered you left your phone here. I am so sorry about the fight last night I will do anything to make it up to you."

She sniffled, "Two things."

"Alright what are they?"

"I was stupid and drunk..."

"If you cheated I don't care because as you said you were drunk and I wasn't being a good husband to you."

She sighed happily to know he wasn't mad," Can we go home?"

"Early?"

She nodded, "Please I'm not feeling Paris as a good idea anymore."

"Alright," he said and that is just what they did. Packed their bags and got the next flight back to Central City, Ohio.

A month passed and Nora Allen began to feel ill and was constantly throwing up. Her mother, who was currently in the hospital fighting phenomena, told her to go see a doctor and so she did. The doctor ran some tests and discovered Nora was pregnant and with twins. Nora then knew that they belonged to Patrick Smythe, she told Henry and even though he was furious he didn't show it. He made a comment saying, "This is God's way of giving us a child." The couple had tried for almost two years and discovered that Henry's sperm cell count was too low to produce a child. They considered adoption but due to an accident they were being blessed with two beautiful babies.

Nora figured she had to tell Patrick, she drove to Columbus with Henry in tow to Smythe Industries and had made a fake appointment to meet with Patrick. It took four months to actually have the point and by then they knew the sex and had chosen one name Bartholomew Allen also know as Barry Allen and the other Alexander Allen.

The three sat in Patrick's office, "Why are you here?!" Patrick snapped.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Henry snapped back.

"And you must be the husband."

"I am."

He wrinkled his nose, "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two here."

"I'm pregnant."

"I can see that," he snickered.

"They are yours though."

This made his eyes pop out of their sockets, "Mine?"

"Yes, yours. They are both boys."

"Boys? As in boys?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, boys. Baby A is named Bartholomew but we will call him Barry and Baby B is named Alexander."

"I want them."

"Excuse me?! I did not come here to offer you one or any."

"I will pay you for one then."

"They aren't for sale," Henry snapped.

"You don't have room to speak they are not your children."

"They are more mine than yours."

Nora sighed turning to Henry, "It isn't like we can care for two."

"You aren't actually considering this are you?"

"Let the lady speak Mr. Allen," Patrick smirked.

Nora looked at Patrick, "I want a contract saying you will give me monthly updates his entire life and you will pay child support for Barry."

"I can do that and I am changing the name Alexander to Sebastian."

She nodded.

A month later they had a contract filled out and on January 5th Nora had the twins. Three days after the birth Barry went home with Nora and Henry, they told everyone that Sebastian had died in the womb due to Barry taking so much nutrients from him. Patrick took home Sebastian, his full name becoming Sebastian Alexander Allen Smythe. The three agreed never to see each other again especially since the boys were identical twins.

Little did they know that in the year 2016 the two boys would meet…


	2. Chapter 1:Central City

Sebastian's P.O.V.

David and I have been married for nearly two years and have a four month old son named, Maxwell Paul Karofsky-Smythe. We arrived earlier today in Central City. I walked into a coffee shop and ordered David's favorite coffee but before I could order my coffee and a little muffin for Max the barista spoke, "Don't worry, Barry we got your drink."

"Um…I don't know who this Barry guy is, but that's not me."

She looked at me again, "That's funny Barry," she laughed as she made mine and who ever this Barry guy is drinks.

I rolled my eyes and showed her my driver's license, "My name is Sebastian Alexander Karofsky-Smythe."

She looked at it, "Barry, you should know better than to make a fake ID."

I groaned, "Wow I can't fool you can I…" I looked at her name tag, "Cindy. But today I'm mixing it up and trying something new."

She nodded, "Alright. What would you like?"

I told her and ordered two chocolate muffins a mini one for Max and regular sized one for David and me to share. After finally getting my coffees and muffins I returned to Max and David, "Took you long enough. Was there a line?"

I shook my head, "No just a crazy barista thinking I was some stupid Barry guy. Who the hell is this man and why did she think I was him?"

He took his coffee and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Calm down alright. It's just one person who mistook you for someone else."

"But I told her I wasn't him and even showed her my driver's license."

He shrugged, "So I have two sexy men running around," which made me smirk pulling him close as Max whined I sighed letting go of David then picked up Max.

"I think this little man is jealous of his daddies getting all the attention. Oh, no that we cannot stand for, isn't that right David," I was now using baby talk as I tickled him making him laugh and giggle happily.

David smiled, "He needs to spoiled and loved."

"We already do that but apparently that's not enough for Mr. Maxwell is it."

Max just made baby noises, making us laugh.

We went to a park, sitting down on a bench to watch the ducks in the pond giving Max something to look at. David opened the muffin bag and picked up the mini muffin then gave me a look, "Chocolate really?"

"What? We are on vacation."

"Not really, we have meetings everyday tomorrow."

I shrugged as David broke the muffin into tiny bits for Max to eat then placed them on this tray. We drank our coffee, shared our muffin, and cuddled till we were ready to move onto our next activity of the day.

That night as we were in a cab back to the hotel I saw Star Labs lights on; I sighed at the sight of it Doctor Wells' work was my guilty pleasure. I would have been here to see the particle accelerator but David fell ill so I stayed home but I would have met my hero and inspiration Doctor Wells.


	3. Chapter 2: Who the Hell is Sebastian!

Barry's P.O.V.

Caitlin arrived at Star Labs with a confused expression on her face, "Something wrong, Caitlin," I asked as I continued practicing my running on the treadmill.

"Were you at the park today?"

I stopped and looked at her, "No I was in my lab till five then came here. Why do you ask?"

"Trust me Barry it is nothing to worry about."

"Come on Caitlin what is it?"

She sighed, but thankfully Cisco came in before she said anything, "Barry! There is a robbery at the Jewel's Jewelry. Go!"

I quickly changed into the Flash and dashed to the jewelry store, once again saving the day.

After a very long night I went home and there on the couch sat Joe and Iris talking in whispers and became silent when I walked in, "Um...everything alright? Is my dad ok? Are they actually giving him the death penalty? I thought they decided against that...Oh, God I should go be with him!"

"Barry, your dad is fine," Joe assured me, "It's about you that we want to talk about."

I had my hand on the door handle to head to Iron Heights to see my dad, "What do you mean about me?"

"Cindy said you came into Jitters today."

"Yes, I do every day on the way to Star Labs that isn't out of the ordinary for me."

She nodded, "I know but she said you tried to say your name was Sebastian Alexander Karofsky-Smythe and had a fake ID."

I looked at her and Joe, "I do not! Check my wallet, I have no fake ID. My name is Bartholomew Henry Allen. And who the hell is Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe?! This guy sounds like a jerk and a high school bully."

Iris looked annoyed, "Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe is a very famous business man he owns Smythe Industries after his father Patrick Smythe retired. You are currently wearing the jacket from the winter clothing line in their clothing department. I got you it for your birthday in January of last year."

I looked at the label and on the tag it said Smythe Industries in blue cursive letters "Look at that it is from that company but why does Cindy think I am him."

"You do look like him."

She showed me a picture, "I do not he has the wrong...hairstyle and his eye color is wrong those are hazel."

"They are green like yours Barry."

"This man looks nothing like me!"

"Barry calm down, we are just saying that people are now thinking you're him and well they think you are leading a secret life," Joe said, "As a gay, married man from Westerville, Ohio. Who also has a young son named...?"

"Maxwell Paul Karofsky-Smythe, they are the cutest family ever!" Iris was getting excited.

I groaned, "Who the hell is Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe! And why is he stealing my identity!" I yelled going to my room and slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 3:You!

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I was in the park my wonderful husband and our perfect son; we had finished our meetings early and decided to let Max have some fresh air. "It's lovely today," I said as I sat on a swing with Max in my lap he giggled happily, "He's getting so big, no stay this little forever please." I held him close kissing his soft brown hair and taking in his scent; he still had that wonderful baby smell.

"Come on lets go give the ducks these biscuits," David said.

I nodded and got off the swing putting Max in his stroller so we could go give the ducks some bread from our morning biscuits we didn't finish, even though Max couldn't speak yet he understood us well enough to know when we were going to see something new or interesting to him. David pushed the stroller to the pond, "Hey Barry," said a young woman who ran up to us in a track suit.

I just groaned, "Oh not happy to see me?"

"Ma'am I'm not whoever this Barry guy is. My name is Sebastian, I am married to my husband David," he motioned towards him.

"Hello ma'am," he said with a smile.

"And we have a son, Maxwell. I'm only here for the week for a business trip."

She nodded, "I understand Barry, and you don't want to talk right now. I will leave you now," she jogged off.

"I'm getting sick of this place!"

"Shhh, Honey everything will be ok. We leave in three days and tonight I got a surprise for you."

"Sex?"

He laughed, "No, not sex but maybe later though."

"Ooo how exciting, I can't wait," I smirked then dip kissed him, I can do this more often since he lost a lot of weight. He figured after having a baby he was going to lose the baby weight anyway so why not try and lose a lot of weight.

That night we got in a cab ride to…well I don't know David won't tell me. He blindfolded me the second we got in the cab but this isn't the exact way I like to be blindfolded and its usually the other way around David is usually blindfolded and I…well you get the idea.

We arrived at our destination, I'm still currently blindfolded. David helped me out of the cab after he got Max into his stroller and paid the cab driver, "Babe can you take my blindfold now please?"

He giggled and removed it, "No…" I smiled we were standing outside of STAR Labs or you can use its real name Science Technology Advanced Research Laboratories. "How?!"

"It was hard but it was worth it just to see that smile on your face," he said I kissed him happily.

"I didn't know it was possible to love you anymore, this is very much in my top five favorite things."

"Oh…what are those top five favorite things?"

He put my arm around his waist keeping him close as we walked to the door, "Well…my number one favorite thing is Maxwell he is perfect," David looked at me, "Come on he has got to be yours too?"  
"True."

"My second one is being married to you the love of my life."

He smiled, "Same I don't know what I would do without you or Max."

I kissed his cheek, "Now my third one was our honeymoon that I loved, it was amazing. Fourth is this moment right here, and fifth is Doctor Harrison Wells."

He giggled, "If I didn't know better I would say he was your celebrity crush."

"You have no idea. If he was gay and wanted me to marry him…well my name would turn to Sebastian Alexander Wells."

"What happened to Smythe?"

"I would drop that for him because he is amazing."

He laughed as we entered the building and elevator; I could hardly contain my excitement as the elevator went up each floor  
reaching our destination with a ding opening the door. I walked out into the laboratory to see Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon.

"Barry there you are I updated your suit…" Cisco started as Doctor Wells rolled in.

"Mr. Karofsky-Smythe."

Cisco looked at Doctor Wells then me, "Sorry about that mistook you for someone else."

I just nodded still in shock from seeing my hero, Doctor Wells, I wanted to name Max after him but David said no but he agreed that our next son could be so I am determined to have another son soon.

"Doctor Wells, it is a pleasure to meet you," I shook his hand, "Your work inspires me. I was going to be here to see the particle accelerator but my husband, David, "I motioned to David, "fell ill so I had to stay home and take care of him. You know with marriage and all, you must take care of your spouse through sickness and through health."

He gave me a smile and nodded, "I am glad to hear that you appreciate my work. Now would you like a tour?"

"Of S.T.A.R. Labs? Yes, please!"

He chuckled and showed me around with Caitlin following us close behind.

When we returned to the elevator we entered in I noticed the man everyone was talking about, the man who looked exactly like me. We looked each other in the eyes "You!" we both said.


End file.
